The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-079649, filed Mar. 30, 2010, is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting heads and liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording head disclosed in JP-A-2003-39672, which includes a flow channel unit in which nozzles and pressure generation chambers that eject ink supplied from a holding member such as an ink cartridge are formed, a main head body that has a head case housing piezoelectric elements affixed to the flow channel unit, and a head holder to which multiple head main bodies are anchored, can be given as an example of an ink jet recording head, which is in turn a representative example of a liquid ejecting head.
Meanwhile, in such an ink jet recording head, a sealing member having a communication opening is generally sandwiched between the main head body and the head holder, and a flow channel in the head holder and a flow channel in the main head body communicate via this communication opening.
If the sealing member is simply provided as described above, ink will infiltrate the main head body, the head holder, and so on, and thus a molding is created around the outer edge of the sealing member using an adhesive, thus stopping ink from infiltrating.
However, such a molding is problematic in that it leads to an increase in costs, and the head itself becomes difficult to break down and reuse.
It should be noted that such problems are not limited to ink jet recording heads that eject ink, but are also present in other liquid ejecting heads that eject liquids aside from ink.